State dependent learning has primarily been demonstrated in adults receiving substances which impair learning. However, two studies have raised the possibility that hyperactive children who must learn material while on stimulant drug may manifest state dependency as measured by decreased transfer of learning to the off-drug state. A total of 15 hyperactive learning disabled children were tested on amphetamine (0.5 mg/kg) and placebo. No evidence for state dependent learning was found.